Temporary Sanity
by artificialXxXlove
Summary: It was so long ago that Dally was in New York. So long ago he abandoned his sister. What happens when she needs him again? what will he do when he wants only to forget his past and what happened so long ago?
1. Coming Back

Sorry-- bad at summaries.I do not own outsiders and do not plan on making any money off this story. This is just the result of me putting the crazy jumbled thoughts from my head onto paper...er, computer o0. anyway, read and review please. i already have some other chapters ready and will post them if i see people actually reading this, thank you.

* * *

She would have stayed sleeping if the trains stop hadn't been as noisy. She leaned her head up, taking a moment for her eyes to focus. The wind picked up and stung her eyes. She squinted, as she loosened her muscles. It took her a moment to realize how long the ride had taken- her joints had tensed. She brushed her fingers through her hair, letting it fall over the sides of her face. She grabbed the duffel bag that she had packed earlier. She slung it over her shoulder, staying silent on the edge of the compartment until she could no longer see the light searching in the cars for any stow-away. She hopped out, crouching low to the ground. She quickly sprinted up the hill, running into the streets. She slowed down when she was sure nobody was following her. She had done this too many times. She walked into what seemed to be a park. An old park, but it was definitely there. She walked over to a spot under the monkey bars where dropped the duffel bag and sat down, cross legged and leaned against the metal ladder. She closed her eyes, If only for a moment.

The girl had long hair, going past her shoulders in dark caramel colored curls. She had a beautiful face, eyes a brown- hazel mix, her skin slightly tan from spending time outside. She wore sneakers that seemed to brand new, still white. Her jeans were too long for her, dragging on the ground under her sneakers, but fit her legs tight, and hugged her hip. She had a cropped white tank top, which showed off her silver belly ring and a blue light sweater over it. It was unzipped, and the arms had come to the tips of her fingers. The girl seemed to be about 16 or 17, yet she already had a few tattoos. On her lower back, the words 'risky' were printed, and on her right arm, below her shoulder was a crescent moon and star. After sitting there for a moment, she got back up-once again slinging the bag over her shoulder. This was so different from the city scene. She had grown used to New York, and in doing so, grew hard. She walked down the streets, not quite sure where she was going. She was startled by a sudden noise behind her. A red mustang pulled up behind her. Her senses were alert. She was new to this area, but not new to gang life. She noticed as much as she could in the few seconds. First, she could tell that they were rich – too rich to be the people she was looking for. Secondly she noticed that there were five of them, and that each one was drunk.

Adrenaline rushed through her, her veins pulsed with fire. Her muscles tightened: these feelings far more common to her than they should be. They ran to catch up with her. When they were close enough, they formed a spaced out circle, surrounding her in a drunken haze. She could smell the drinks seeping from their mouths. A few of them laughed. She clenched her jaw and continued moving forward, although the soc's stayed where they were. When she ran into one of them, he grabbed her arms, grinning wildly, pushing her back so that the other soc's caught her. She fought wildly until she realized that there was too many of them. The first soc laughed, sizing her up. He stared at her chest a moment more than necessary and grinned. His eyes were glazed over. He came closer to her, while she thrashed against the hands that held her back. In a matter f seconds, they had her securely pinned on the ground so that she couldn't move at all.

"Hey Mike…lookit- if it isn't a greaser girl" said one of them who was pinning them down. Mike walked forward. He bent down so that he was close to her face, then said

"Yah know greaser girls are only good at one thing…makin' greaser baby's"

His friends seemed to find this comment amusing. Since she could do nothing else, she spit at him, hatred in her eyes. He flicked it off of his face, suddenly angry. He turned back to her, hitting her face. His ring cut into a line under her cheekbone. The others seemed to find it as their cue. All at once they let go, butt too soon she felt blows to her ribs. She winced as someone got her arm and leg. She felt another blow to the ribs. She grimaced, not getting the chance to escape. That's when she heard something to give her temporary hope. From farther down the road, she heard someone yelling and she heard footsteps bang on the sidewalk

"YOU'RE IN OUR TERRITORY SOC!"

All at once the blows stopped as she heard them retreat back to their car and pull away. That cave me temporary relief. She heard multiple footsteps get closer to her until someone's shadows was over her. She tried to stand up but grimaced, barley being able to sit up. She propped herself up with her left arm, letting her hair fall so that it partially covered her face. She used her right hand to wipe blood from her mouth and cheekbone. She winced, but managed to stand up. She pushed her hair out of her face to see two boys standing near her.

"Hey…you okay?" one asked

"Just perfect" she muttered. She went to grab her duffel bag but found when she tried to sling it over her shoulder as before pain shot through her body. She took a sharp breath, trying not to concentrate on the pain.

"Heh…I'm Sodapop, and this is Steve" She looked at him. He seemed like more of the person who might know.

"Callie….do you know Dallas Winston?" she asked


	2. Dear Dally

The boy, who looked more like a model that shouldn't be in the 'bad' part of town, raised one of his eyebrow, though a crease in his forehead showed that he wasn't sure if he should tell her. Eventually, he said

"Yeah…why're you looking for Dal?" he asked

"Dal huh…." She paused for a moment, thinking about something "can you take me to him?"

She noticed the other guy, Steve, try to swallow a laugh while he whispered something, probably something dirty, to Soda. She decided to let it slide this time. Steve turned to her

"yeah….we know him. C'mon…we'll take you to him" he said. "You want some help?" he said, motioning towards the duffel bag.

Callie bit her lip. She knew she probably shouldn't, but there was no way she was going to be able to get anywhere.

"Yeah, thanks" she said, handing it over to him.

Sodapop went to her side. She put her arm around his neck and he put his arm around her waist, helping her walk. She couldn't honestly say that she didn't like it, but she made sure not to show it.

They had finally reached what apparently was Dally's house. She looked to Soda, removing her arm from around his neck, a bit slower than was needed. She looked at him.

"You're sure that….this is where Dally WINSTON lives?" she said. He nodded, seeming to find it entertaining how she doubted him. She hobbled to the door, leaving Sodapop at the gate. She rang the doorbell. Moments later, Dally answered the door. From the looks of it, he had been sleeping at the time.

"Yeah…." It took him a few seconds as he looked at her "what the hell are you doing here?!" he said, surprise showing in his face.

She looked at him, attempting a smile "is that anyway to treat your sister?" she said sharply "after all, I haven't seen you ever since you moved out of New York" She couldn't help but look at him. He was taller, and had more muscle than before, if possible.

"Callie…..what are you doing here….just go" he said, trying to brush it off. She looked hurt, and knew that what she said next would hurt. She was very stubborn, and proud.

"Dally I…" her mouth twitched as she tried to form the words. She looked away from his eyes, shoving her hands in her sweater pockets "I don't got anywhere else to go" She bit her lip, looking back at him. For once her youth showed, if only for a moment.

Dally looked at her coolly "you shouldn't have come, Callie." He closed the door, and she could hear him walking away

She stood there for a moment, stunned. It took her a moment before she could say anything. "You SUCK!" she hissed. Then she yelled out "JACKASS!" and stomped back toward the gate, well, as best as she could. She closed the gate, and was stared at by Soda and Steve. She looked away. She couldn't take the look in their eyes.

Soda finally said something "do you….need some place to say?" he said. He might've been blushing but it was too dark to see.

"….yeah" she said softy. She wrapped her arm around his neck, him grabbing her around the waist. Steve whispered something into Soda's ear before he shot him a quick evil look. When they got to Soda's house, it was very lively. There were three other boys there. The first one was extremely muscular, and seemed to be the oldest. The next one she saw was smaller, and looked younger-maybe a year younger than she was. She thanked Soda then let go, and headed off to the bathroom. It was fairly easy to find. She rinsed the blood off her face with cool water, and put a small bandage over her cheekbone where the cut was. She paused and could hear in the background people's voices.

"Jeez, Soda! You brought a girl home with you! What were you thinking!? My GOD! its bad enough you're only 17 but now you're bringing them HOME with you"

"Calm down Darry…it's not like that. Callie….well…" she stayed in the bathroom, listening as Soda explained how she was jumped by Soc's"

"Dally's….._sister_?" he said "and he just left her…she can't even be older than 15"

She searched through the cabinets until she found painkillers. She popped two into her mouth, and then walked back into the living room. Now it was only two of them, but she could tell that the youngest one was in the other room. The main room was dark now, and she laid down on the couch where someone had put blankets. She could feel the pills working, drowsiness flowing through her

"Thank you soda…Darry" she said, pulling a blanket over her, since she had taken off her sweater. She hadn't thought that they could hear her, but she felt Soda push a strand of hair out of her face, and murmured

"It's okay…"

Soon she had drifted off into sleep, but not before feeling another blanket being laid on her.


	3. tuff bruises and cocolate cake

Hello people thank you for the reviews...sorry if callie seems like a mary sue...ill have a talk with her about her inflated ego. Sorry, i dont get to choose what the charries do, they are in control no matter how much i hate it --sigh--

anyway, disclaimer timmee: i do not own outsiders, though i do occasionally hide Soda in my closet...he geta a bit pissed at me for that, but its worht it

* * *

Callie woke up in a daze. She propped herself up on the couch sitting up. Her hair was messy now, and she had to pull it out of her face. Once she adjusted to the brightness, it took her a moment to realize where she was. Callie looked down. She still had on her jeans and tank top, but her shoes and sweater were off. She groaned, looking at the side of her stomach which was now covered in black and blue, as well as parts or her arm. She rolled up her jeans and saw bruises starting to form, but neither her arm of legs were as bad as her stomach. She looked to make sure she still had her belly ring. It was a pain to get it, especially when she didn't pay for it. She got up and limped to the bathroom, closing the door as quietly as possible.

She looked in the mirror. She quickly found a brush and pulled it through her hair. It returned to her normal curls. She looked closer. She traced the cut that went along under her cheekbone with her finger. She looked closer, and saw another cut near her hairline and one on the side of her jaw. She looked in the drawers. She knew it was rude, but she needed a bandage. She took out a bandage wrap, and wrapped it around her side, covering more of the bruises. She closed the drawer, walking back out, limping as she went. Her muscles had tightened up from getting jumped. She sat on the couch, pulling on her sneakers. She sat there, taking her head in her hands. It was falling apart. Her life was getting even worse, if it was possible. This was supposed to be her safe house, her sanctuary. Dally was her last hope- she had never even imagined that he would turn her away. When Dally had left New York, their relationship had completely crumbled. She was very little, but she was already getting into trouble. Some bad things had happened, and then Dally had just left. She had no fall back plan. This was her fall back plan. She held her head in her hand, pushing back pieces of hair as she did. She closed her eyes. She didn't have enough money to go back, and there were definitely no motels around here. She couldn't risk wandering around when she didn't know the layout of the area, and more about those 'socs' that had jumped her earlier. She couldn't stay here, that was out of the question. A cold hand on her shoulder made her jump. She looked up to see Sodapop standing over her, looking a bit confused. She let out a sigh of relief

"Jeez Soda!" she said. "Could you at least make some noise when you walk?!"

"Sorry Cal" he said, grinning a bit. He looked down "how's your stomach?" he asked, more concerned now.

"Painful…." She said, wincing as Soda ran his fingers across her stomach, checking for any broken bones. He undid the bandaging, and looked at the black and blue that covered that side.

"Those soc's got you good" he said, frowning. She clenched her teeth when Soda went over her side. Though he tried to be gentle, it still hurt. He looked up, seeing her flinch "sorry" he said, and then went back. Callie looked at him. He looked like an angel, even when he was concentrating and frowning. He re-bandaged her side, then looked up to meet her eyes

"On the plus side, no broken ribs, but your side looks like crap" he said, grinning a bit at the last part. It was contagious, and she smiled back. He looked up at her face, and suddenly frowned again.

"Your face…." He said, his eyebrows furrowing. Callie raised an eyebrow

"Excuse me?!" she said in a voice that showed that she thought he was saying she was ugly.

"No…they, they cut your face" he sounded a bit appalled. She suddenly felt very ugly. She looked down, letting her hair fall over her face, as though creating a barrier between her and the inhumanly perfect Soda. Dammit...why did he get to be gorgeous?? Soda looked at her, wondering what had made her turn away. He put his hand under her chin, making her head turn to face him. She didn't force her head to stay turned away, but she did not look at him, keeping her eyes down. He examined her face. She had a cut along her jaw, and on her lip. There was a deep one along her cheekbone, and one more along part of her hairline. Besides for that, she just had a few small bruises. Even through it, she was still beautiful, and Soda couldn't help but notice.

"Bastards" Soda muttered. He couldn't believe that someone, even a Soc would do this to her. A sudden noise made Soda pull back. Darry walked out from the hallway, already dressed. It seems that he had also taken a shower without them noticing. He looked at them

"Soda…who made the cake?" he said, seeming a bit nervous.

Soda laughed "don't worry- Pony made it" he said, giving a slight smile.

Darry turned toward Callie "Hey Callie…do you want something to eat?" He asked

"Sure" she said. "Thanks" It still seemed a bit awkward staying there. She had never

though Dally would—

She pushed Dally out of her mind for the time being. She followed the two boys into the kitchen, and watched as they pulled out a chocolate cake. So far, she liked their concept of breakfast. She took the slice and started to take a bite. When she finished she put the dish in the sink, and walked out to the main room. She heard a voice coming from the outside

"SODA, DARRY!" two guys walked in the front door, one wearing a Mickey Mouse shirt and the other was Steve, the same guy from last night. The one in the Mickey Mouse shirt looked her up and down until she was forced to cross her arms over her chest, rolling her eyes. Steve came closer to her, while the other went into the kitchen to talk about her, no doubt, and he eyed her

"You look…like crap" he said, laughing at the last part a bit. She knew he meant her injuries. "they got you good…but leave it to Soc's to jump someone when its 5 to 1" he said before walking away as well. She walked out of the house. It was light now,

And she wanted to go back to the park. She found the park, and climbed up the ladder, and pulled herself to the top. She laid down on her back, and let her legs swing through the bars. She let her eyes close for a moment. Somehow, the place seemed serine. Though she wasn't usually the one who liked serenity, it gave her a safe feeling.


	4. welcome to the family

She got up, flipping over so that she was lying on her stomach. She made it so that her bruised side was in the space between two bars. She rested her chin on her hands, just resting and thinking. Soon enough she heard footsteps coming toward her and smiled. She could already tell who it was. Sodapop went under the monkey bars, sitting down and leaning against the ladder

"Hey Soda" Callie said, swinging one of her arms. She couldn't help but smile

"Hey…you ran out of the house pretty fast" he half joked

"Had to think"

"What about?"

"I have no idea what I'm gonna do" she said, sitting up so she was sitting on top of the bars, cross legged. "I hadn't thought that Dally the bastard would toss me out. I have no money. Coming here was pretty much my last resort" she looked away, focusing on the trees. She wasn't good at showing her emotion. She was both proud and stubborn.

"Callie…" Soda said, a bit confused "you can stay with us for as long as you need"

"No, Soda…I can't,,,,what about your brothers…and what will Dally say?" she said. As much as she wanted it to be true, it couldn't be.

"They won't mind. It's pretty much like everyone else lives at our house anyway…and Dally will just have to deal with it." H said it with such confidence that she couldn't help but to believe him "but I warn you….you will have to listen to Darry's rules" he joked. She smiled- the first real smile she had in a while. She looked even prettier than normal on those special occasions when she truly smiled. She climbed down the ladder, and then hugged Sodapop. When she let go her ruffled her hair a bit, jokingly. She went back to the house. Two Bit was still there, but Steve had left. Ponyboy was just getting ready to leave with someone she had never seen before. He was small, tan with black hair and big eyes. Pony looked at her and laughed

"Welcome to the family" she couldn't help but grin at him at his comment. Darry then filled her in on the main rules. The main one: no drinking, and no going to Bucks.

She couldn't help but get a thought. This Bucks place must be pretty good if nobody was allowed. Her thought was interrupted when Johnny started talking.

"Dally's waiting at the drive in already" he said. A few people looked at Callie, but she just ignored it. Johnny didn't even know. Everybody was going except for Darry and Two Bit. Once they left, she called out

"I'll be right back" she yelled "there's something I need to do"

"you just got jumped yesterday and you want to go on your own already?!" she could tell that it would be as though he was the older brother she never had. "take Two Bit with you" Two bit stuck his head out of the kitchen

"Sure…ill be glad to take the new Curtis" he joked, putting his arm around her neck as he started walking out when they had walked a block, she paused. She turned to Two Bit with a horrified look on her face,

"Did you hear that?" she said. The moment he turned around, she hopped the fence, sprinting the other way, leaving Two Bit there stunned. She knew that if he had known what she was going to do, he wouldn't have approved, She could hear Two bit saying

"Crap….Darry's gonna beat the tar outta me" He tried to catch up, but he wasn't much of a runner. Callie, however, was blessed, and even though she had a lot of nasty habits, she could run fast. She had a little trouble. It was easier in New York, when she knew the layout of the lad: every turn, secret places that she could sneak into privately. She had to make quite a bit of sharp turns to avoid smacking into walls, but managed. She kept running, not slowing down. She finally reached the house she remembered to be Dally's. She knew that Two bit would either tell Darry or come after her without him. Either way, she didn't have a lot of time. She tried the door, but it as locked. She reached in her pocket

"Shit!" she hissed. She usually kept a knife in her pocket so that she could pick locks. She looked around to make sure nobody was paying attention. She went around back, trying to be as quiet as possible until she found a window. She attempted to push it up, but to no avail.


	5. the star neclace

"So much for being discreet" she muttered. She cursed herself for not having a sweater to wrap around her hand, but she did it anyway. The glass shattered as her fist broke through it. She had to force herself to hold back a string of curses as glass went into her hand. And cut her arm. Thin slices ran up her forearm, while her knuckles were turned into a mess of dripping red.

"Dammit!" she cursed herself for being so stupid. She could've broken it with her shoe. That was one of her problems. She wasn't all that smart. She was only street smart, but that still didn't do her a lot of good when she never thought about anything before doing it. She cleared away the bigger shards of glass enough so that she could climb through with ease. Yes, she was petite. She looked around until she came across Dally's room, or at least what appeared to be Dally's room. It was a mess. She was about to leave when something caught her eye. She walked over and sat down, and fingered the case. She picked it up, unclasping the small lock. It was a small black box, about the size of a ring box. Inside it was a silver necklace. A delicate silver chain, which hung a silver star which and a thin layer of gold around the star. She hadn't seen it since she was in New York. She had thought she had lost it in a fight. A noise outside made her snap back into reality. It was a key being put into the door. She quickly zippered the bag and laid it outside of the window. As she climbed out, Dally came in. She knew he could hear more of the glass coming off the window, into her back for that matter. Everything stung….stupid window. She grabbed the necklace, putting it into her pocket with the case. She started running, and she could hear him cursing her out which was soon followed by a car engine start. She ran faster, and when she finally reached the house, she went around to the back, hoping not to be seen. She crouched low to the ground and followed the porch on the back. She could hear screaming and knew Dally was already there.

"Callie?" she heard a voice. She looked up to see Ponyboy standing above her.

"SHHH!" she hissed at him

"you're all cut up-"

"SHH!!"

Then he seemed to get the message. He stayed there, staring at her in amazement. She finally heard Dally leave in a stream of curses, obviously not happy he didn't get his hands on her. When she heard his car pull away, she walked onto the porch.

"Thanks pony" she said, walking into the house. She was met by a very angry Darry

"You broke into his HOUSE!" he said "I should've let 'im get you!" An odd feeling washed over her. Guilt that she was being yelled at, anger and a need to defend herself, and also a weird feeling that it was like she was part of his family. "I cant even image what the hell was going through your mind…nothing would've been left of ya if he had seen you!" he continued

"He had my neclace!" Callie yelled back. She didn't even mean to, it just came out "And I tried the door first!" she yelled, as though it was an excuse for going in through the window "Do you think getting cut by glass was all that fun for ME?!"

"I can't believe you Callie!" He yelled "go get cleaned up"

She walked into the bathroom, removing some of the larger pieces of glass by herself. She really should've tried to find another way. She locked the door, and winced as she pulled her shirt off. She turned on the hot water, stepping into the shower. She let the water wash out any more pieced of glass that she had missed. She stepped out, wrapping a towel around herself. She took out the bandages and put them wherever she was bleeding bad. Her hand needed to be wrapped up, as well had her forearm. Her knuckles were bleeding red. She grabbed a change of clothes, changing into sweatpants and a plain tee shirt. She walked out again, and headed over to the couch. By her guess, Pony had convinced Dar to let It go and let Dally deal with her himself. A dizzy feeling came over her. She plopped down onto the couch, trying to take deep breaths. She thought about it: she must've lost a lot of blood. She hadn't had anything to eat since...yesterday at breakfast? She got up, trying to keep her eyes open long enough to get to the fridge. Her vision started to go, turning black little by little. Without knowing it, her eyes were closing. She reached for the fridge, the wall, the chair- anything that she could hold onto. All of the sudden she couldn't see anything, but she could feel her legs giving out. The last thing she heard was the door opening before she felt the ground rush up to meet her. She felt a cool tap against her head, and then nothing.

When she woke up next, she felt completely out of it, as though she was drunk. She still couldn't see, but she was aware of a throbbing in her head as well as a knot in her stomach. She felt a bit nauseous, and besides for the ringing in her ears she heard peoples voices. They were hard to make out at first, but not impossible. It started as a blur of noise, as though you are sitting in a crowded cafeteria with everybody talking. You hear voices, but can't make out words. Then they started to make sense one by one. She could hear voices, words, even if she didn't understand what they meant at the moment. Then she heard one distinct voice. It was deep and had a bit of an edge, but she believed she could hear a bit of worry in it.

"Drink this" It was Darry. She felt her head being lifted up a bit and something poured into her mouth. She swallowed it before coughing. Suddenly her vision started to come back. She saw four boys, Pony, Soda, Darry, and Steve standing over her, a drink in Soda's hand. She let out a low moan and tried to sit up. She realized she was on the couch. She felt a large hand gently push her back down.

"am I drunk?" she asked, not sure if she was or wasn't

"Nah Cal…you're just special" she heard Two Bit yell, then laugh at his own joke

"you hit your head pretty hard" It was Soda. She them realized the throbbing in the back of her head

"Ow" she muttered. She heard someone try to stifle a laugh. She took another sip of the drink, which she could now identify as orange juice. She looked at the people around her

"What…" She started "how long..."

"Me an' Steve were just coming back from….out" Soda started. She saw Steve trying to stop grinning. If she were back to normal, she probably would've raised her eyebrow. He continued "We just came in and all of the sudden we heard you drop to the floor….we rushed in and you were passed out. You were out for about 10 minutes" She gave a weak smile.

"You should probably get some sleep…I've gotta too…work tomorrow" Darry said as he started to walk away. She still had the other three watching over her. Soda slipped his arms under her and cradled her against his chest. He stood up, still holding Callie.

"C'mon…you should sleep on a bed tonight….you can take Pony's bed. He can sleep on the couch. He walked into the bedroom. She didn't fight against it, but rather enjoyed his warm body against hers. She closed her eyes, enjoying the moment. She had to admit, she was surprised by how strong he was. She was thin, but he carried Callie as though she was nothing. As he carried her she could feel his chest, his abs were solid. She could feel her heart stop for a second. She felt him put her down on the bed, but wanted to save the moment so her eyes remained closed. Soda closed the door. Steve and Pony watched in silence as he took her into the bedroom. They exchanged looks, both a bit awed, jealous, and impressed. They started laughing once the door closed. Steve let out a few dirty 'whoops'. Callie wanted to stay awake, to savor the moment. However, as she kept her eyes closed she found herself growing more tired. When he had thought that she was asleep he took off his shirt and pants, changing to go to sleep. She was right…he had abs of steel. His 6 pack was rock hard. She felt her heart stop for another moment. As he crawled into the bed next to her, she could only remember going to sleep happy, for the first time in a while


	6. authors note IMPORTANT

* * *

Hello there. I realize that have forgotten to add my two cents (notthat i have any to spare, im BROKE) to the past...::mummbles:: chapters

P

Anyway, i shall start off by saying

I DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS!!!

i do, however, hide soda in my closet. What can i say? he is gorgeous. He is arguing with me right now actually

Him: PLEASE!!

Me: NO!!! im NOT letting you out of my closet!!

Him: COME ON!!!!

Me: do you know how hard it was to get you in there in the first place?

* * *

Anyway, im sorry for taking so long to update. im kicking myself as we speak. So, i figured post two chapters and hopefully regain your respect. Or at least get you to put down the pitchforks.

* * *

IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT!!!!!!!

after this 'chapter', i am moving it to rating T temporarily. I figured that there are some people there who would be interested in this story, and i havent gotten to the rated R part yet, so, you know. I figured it would be nice of me to let you know BEFORE switching it lol.


End file.
